radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Zane
Lord Zane is the leader of the light elves and younger brother of Lord Nogueira. He later becomes the leader of an army of non-humans in a war against the humans. Pre-Split The first time you see him is at the cutscene with Ridley and Genius at the Graveyard of the Elves, where he is mourning Nogueira's death. He bears great distrust and anger toward humanity due to previous and historical experiences with and due to humans. He is of the belief that it is entirely the fault of humans that algandars is spreading throughout Tottaus. He has been planning a war with the other non-humans against Radiata for some time now. Human Path If Jack sides with the humans, Zane is spotted standing outside of Fort Helencia at night by Natalie and Leonard, who are waiting for Ridley to emerge. As soon as Ridley walks out of the fort, Natalie and Leonard spring from cover, attempting to convince Ridley to come back with them and demanding that Zane let Ridley go. Zane promptly stands between Ridley and the knight duo and orders them to leave, much to their refusal. Gawain then emerges from the fort and severely injures Natalie and Leonard. Towards the end of the game, Jack encounters Zane at the Battle of Lupus Gate, where he remarks on the destructive nature of humans, and reveals his own infection of algandars to Jack, who, after being attacked by Zane, critically wounds him, causing the effects of algandars to progress unusually rapidly. He cries out in agony for help, and is promptly changed into a cocoon, the final stage of algandars for light elves. Fairy Path If Jack sides with the non-humans, Jack encounters Zane immediately after he and Ridley approach the City of Flowers. After taking Ridley hostage, Zane announces his plans have her executed as his official declaration of war against the humans. He then sends Jack to conquer Fort Helencia at Jack's own request, made in an attempt to save Ridley from being murdered. He grows fond of Jack, mainly due to the pre-existing trust between Cairn Russell and the light elves, trusting him with many dangerous and crucial missions, including one to gain the aid of the orcs, which would cause a critical shift of power towards the fairy creatures. Zane's ulterior motives are more apparent in this route as it is revealed in an aside from Zane during a cutscene in which Ridley is experiencing the after-effects of the transpiritation, that he intends to use her power as the gold dragon's vessel to fulfill his plan to exterminate humanity and avenge his brother's death. His infection of algandars still occurs, but its pace is much slower due to Zane remaining out of direct combat. After Jack destroys Aphelion and the Gold Dragon's Castle falls, Zane looks from the courtyard of Fort Helencia at the beam of light, laughing triumphantly – and not a little madly – knowing that even though he is doomed, the war has been won by the fairy creatures and the cycle has been preserved. Enemy Stats (Human Path only) Defeating Zane will reward the player with a revival stone and a defense berry. Experience is usually around 12805, while dagols usually come out to be around 892. (Please note that these figures can change depending on your characters' luck scores and any items you might be carrying.) Trivia *Because of how he holds weapons and casts spells, it is believed that Lord Zane is left-handed. *His hair wraps around his body clockwise while his brother's hair wraps counter-clockwise. *Lord Zane's beard closely resembles that of which was commonly worn by Egyptian pharaohs. *Lord Zane has greenish eyelids and green nails. He appears to be one of the few (or possibly only) male characters to visibly wear makeup. Category:Characters Category:Non-recruitable Characters Category:Light Elves